Robbie Valentino/Gallery
Season 1 Headhunters S1e3 suspects board.png|Robbie is in one of the pictures on the suspect board. The Inconveniencing S1e5 robbie with guitar.png S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png S1e5 get in the van.png S1e5 robbie has shotgun.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 dipper opening door.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 thompson ice.png S1e5 behold the body outlines of Ma and Pa.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 04.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 01.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 08.png S1e5_dipper_and_wendy_skeletons.png S1e5 thompson disintegrating.PNG S1e5 screaming.PNG S1e5 robbie in lot.PNG S1e5 robbie annoyed.PNG S1e5 whats all this about.png S1e5 heard a lady screaming back here.png S1e5 wendy and friends skeletons.png S1e5 apologizing.jpg Double Dipper S1e7_wenter_robbie.png S1e7_robbie_guitar.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_dance_robbie.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_robbie_dip_wendy.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_excuse_self.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_forming_plan.png S1e7 Robbie with guitar with Wendy.PNG s1e7 Robbie with Wendy on the couch.PNG S1e7_robbie_at_window.png s1e7 Robbie running out the door.PNG S1e7_robbie_and_wendy.png S1e7 3 and 4 stealing bike.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 robbie.png S1e9 tight jeans.png S1e9 robbie with snow cone.png S1e9_robbie's_teeth_error.png S1e9 wendy accepts robbie.png S1e9 deja vu.png S1e9 robbie comes again.png S1e9 robbie jealous.png S1e9 best present.png S1e9 robbie and wendy apple.png S1e9 hot water.png S1e9 Robbie.png Fight Fighters S1e10 robbie pointing.png S1e10 enter robbie.png S1e10 wendy and robbie playing.png S1e10 third wheel.png S1e10 dipper confronts robbie.png S1e10 robbie mad.png S1e10 robbie challenges dipper.png S1e10 here's an idea.jpg S1e10 robbie calls wendy.png S1e10 broken phone.png Se10 dipper hits the phone.jpg S1e20 you're not getting that easy.jpg S1e10 grunkle stan interrupts.png S1e10 posters pointing.png S1e10 robbie falling.png S1e10 dipper robbie post battle.PNG S1e10 wendy hairbrush.png S1e10 dipper and robbie at park.png S1e10 robbie on bench.png S1e10 settle like men.png S1e10 robbie pointing in park.png S1e10 robbie meets rumble.png S1e10 why is he blurry.png S1e10 killed his father.png S1e10 fight.png S1e10 robbie running.png S1e10 rumble picks up robbie.png S1e10 robbie slammed on ground.png S1e10 robbie tossed.png S1e10 robbie lands on jungle gym.png S1e10 robbie escapes.png S1e10 rumble with barrel.png S1e10 donkey kong parody.png S1e10 robbie jump barrel.png S1e10 buffet.png S1e10 robbie climbs tower.png S1e10 robbie on tower.png S1e10 trio clinging.png S1e10 rumble finish him.png S1e10 dipper tells truth.png S1e10 robbie on tree.png S1e10 rumble brooding 03.png S1e10 robbie back.png S1e10 robbie going to punch.png S1e10 robbie cant punch.png S1e10 wendy kiss.png S1e10 like girls.png S1e10 rivals.png S1e10 robbie throat.png Summerween S1e12 Dipper sees Wendy with Robbie.png S1e12_Robbie_and_Wendy_in_van.jpg S1e12 left jacket.png S1e12 dipper not trick or treating.png S1e12 off the hook.png S1e12 wendy van.png S1e12 wendy and robbie party.png S1e12_robbie_van.png S1e12 robbie's van.png Boyz Crazy S1e17 uh oh robbie.png S1e17 no touchy.png S1e17 she looks mad.png S1e17 are u kidding me.png S1e17 not sure about this relationship.png S1e17 smooch.png S1e17 wendy headin out with robbie.png S1e17 cute couple.png S1e17 Wendy and Robbie.png S1e17 robbie crying.png S1e17 guys only think of themselves.png S1e17 what's that doing in our song.png S1e17 robbie being a jerk.png S1e17 sup junior.png S1e17 Robbie and Wendy.png S1e17 Robbie Singing.png S1e17 robbie dancing like a dork.png S1e17 Robbie annoyed.png Gideon Rises S1e20 Cheering for Gideon.PNG S1e20 robbie boombox.png Season 2 Into the Bunker S2e2 winky frown.png The Golf War S2e3 robbie.png Miscellaneous Robbie concept designs.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 robbie hoodie.jpg Poscard creator Robbie model.png|Robbie in Postcard Creator. Category:Character galleries Category:Recurring character galleries Category:Minor character galleries Category:Galleries